If Only it were Real
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: A One Shot for Dreaming of the Past. Rika finds herself alone, without Sesshoumaru and Kai has something he wants to tell her. What could it be?


Hello everyone. This is the one shot for **_Dreaming of the Past _**that I wrote for my friend because she really wanted something where Kai and Rika were together. **_IMPORTANT: _****_if you're going to read this and you haven't read Dreaming of the Past, then to understand it, go and read it. _**Lol. : ) : ) I kind of figured that some people might not get it so yeah. I wrote this for my friend and it's not very long because I didn't really want to write it, but I wrote it anyway. : ) : ) I really hope that it's alright and that my friend doesn't kill me for the ending… Alright, well please enjoy and sorry for anything that happens to not make sense. : ) : )

**If Only it were Real**

* * *

I looked around the kitchen, wondering where Sesshoumaru was. I always ended up forgetting that he disappeared a while back. We had gotten an apartment together and then six months ago, he just vanished. The way he wanted to mate with me so badly before, it seemed kind of funny that once I agreed to be with him, he didn't try anything. _'I wonder why that is…' _I thought to myself, remembering how he hadn't tried anything at all. I could see Kai sometimes around town, but never really had the chance to talk to him. The only time I ever really saw Kai was when I went to visit my mom and he would come over sometimes just to say hi. _'Maybe today is a day I should go meet with him. I wouldn't mind having the chance to be able to talk to him…' _

"Hey Rika, your mom's downstairs. She said she has something to talk to you about," a woman's voice came from the hallway.

"Alright, tell her I'll be down in a few minutes. I have to get dressed," I said as I ran to the bedroom.

"Not a problem!" the woman said before running down the hall to the elevator down stairs.

'_I wonder how Kai is doing… It's been at least three weeks now.' _It had been three years since Sesshoumaru had come to the future and I could only see Kai every once in a while. Now that Sesshoumaru was gone, I felt the feelings for Kai come back over the past few months. _'I feel like_ _such a whore sometimes lately…' _I slipped a shirt over my head and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black baggy t-shirt and a baggy pair of cargo pants.

"At least I get to see mom more often now," I whispered before opening the door to the hallway.

'_Man, why do I always wake up so early in the morning lately? God damn school… I hate that I had to go to you.' _I thought as UI went down the stairs. Upon coming to the lobby, I looked around for my mom.

"Rika! Oh my god Rika, how are you?" my mom shouted as she ran up to me.

"Hi mom. It's been a while," I said with a smile.

"Come on Rika, let's go talk over some lunch," my mom said as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the apartment building to the car.

'_Same old mom. She'll always be a happy person…' _I thought with a gently smile.

"So how are things going?" she asked me as we got into the car.

"They've been good I guess. I still wake up in the morning, thinking he's there. I'm starting to get use to it though," I replied, leaning my head against the window.

"I'm sure Sesshoumaru misses you," my mom said with a sincere smile.

"I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if he's even trying to come back to me," I whispered.

My mom pulled up to one of the nicest restaurants around and we both got out of the car. _'Mom's favorite food place: **Red Fried Rice**.' _With a smile, we both walked into the buffet and waited to be seated.

"Table for two?" a waitress asked.

"Yes please," my mom replied.

The woman led us to a table where the window was and we ordered out drinks.

"Alright, and you can go up any time you like," the waitress said happily before walking away.

"So what's the new mom? You only take me here alone with you when you have something important to tell me," I laughed, knowing there was something on her mind.

"Kai came by yesterday. He said he wanted to meet with you alone. He knows Sesshoumaru isn't around anymore and I guess he wants to be your friend again."

"What are you saying mom? Kai was always my friend, even if I don't really see him anymore. I mean, he's such a nice guy and he's never sad," I laughed, remembering how happy and weird he always acted.

'_I liked him for so long and he told me that we were just friends so I went with Sesshoumaru… Even now, I wish that… I don't even know what I wish anymore.' _I thought to myself as my smile faded.

"He must have seen it that you didn't need him anymore. He probably thought that you were happy with Sesshoumaru," my mom said with a small smile.

Mom had met Sesshoumaru a lot of times over the three years. She just saw him as the type who didn't like talking much, but he got better at it because I told him my mom thought I was unhappy.

I sighed and then got to my feet from the table.

"We're here to eat right? So let's eat," I said with a smile.

Mom nodded and both of us went to the buffet area for food. _'I guess I could meet with Kai. I mean, I've been thinking about him a lot lately and I guess it couldn't hurt to find out what he's up to…' _

_**The next day… **_

'_I should call him… No I shouldn't… Should… Shouldn't. Should!' _Finally deciding, I picked up the phone and dialed Kai's number, hoping he was home.

"_**Ring**…** Ring**…Hello?"_ a voice said through the phone.

"Hello Kai, this is Rika. My mom told me that you wanted to meet with me," I said rather happily.

"_Yeah I did. How about I come to see you?" _he asked.

"Sure thing. I mean, as long as you don't care about the mess in come places," I laughed nervously, looking into the living room that had books and clothes in piles.

"_Not at all. After knowing you for so long, I'm pretty used to it," _Kai laughed before we both hung up the phone.

With that, I smiled and flopped onto the couch, waiting for him to come over. I was still wearing my black t-shirt but I was wearing a pair of pajama pants with it. _'I wonder if he's been thinking of me as much as I have of him. It wasn't so bad before, but now I can't stop wondering what he's been doing lately…' _Closing my eyes, I started to fall asleep on the couch.

"Rika, there's a mister Kai here to see you," the same woman as before said from outside the door.

"Alright, let him in," I called, lifting an arm lazily.

'_That didn't take him very long…' _The door opened and then it was shut again.

"Rika. I come here and you don't even get up to say hello?" Kai laughed at me.

"Well sorry for being tired," I said as I swatted my arm.

Sitting up, I saw him come into view. He was the same as before, only taller and looked older. _'Good old Kai.' _

"It's not like it's new news or anything. Aren't I usually tired on weekends?" I laughed as I sat up.

"That's true, now shove over," he said with a smile as he walked over to the couch.

'_I want to ask him if he's been worrying about me as much as I have of him…' _

"So what was it you…" I started only to be cut off.

"Rika… Will you go out with me? I know that you're _'with' _Sesshoumaru, but he's been gone for six months, leaving you alone. I always hated it when you were sad, so I was always happy to make you smile," Kai said suddenly, hiding his eyes with his bangs.

It almost felt like my heart had stopped when he said those words. I didn't know whether it was shock or happiness that made everything stop, but it was there.

"So what are you saying, that three years ago, when I asked you if you liked me, and you said we were just friends, then you didn't mean that?" I asked, remembering the day I came back home.

Kai didn't answer for a few minutes and then he looked at me with worried eyes, as if I wouldn't understand.

"I didn't realize it then. I just thought that you were my friend and I liked you that way. Once I met Sesshoumaru, and saw that you were drifting away from me, I started to realize how much I needed you in my life. I know it's selfish to do this, to ask this of you with Sesshoumaru being gone, but I want you and need to see you happy," he said to me with worry, thinking I wouldn't believe him… that I would tell him to leave.

'_So all that time, he was thinking about me, just like I was him. I can't believe that he would have been jealous of Sesshoumaru.' _I could sell Kai's worry, his fear of rejection and it didn't suit him at all. I was still half demon, with Clouse's blood running through my veins and I had become used to smelling, hearing, sensing, and seeing things other people couldn't.

"Why didn't you tell me? It's not like I would have gone crazy and hate you for the rest of my life. I liked you too Kai, back then it was so hard to choose between you and Sesshoumaru… So when you said that you liked me just as a friend, he came to me and said he would live with me," I explained, not being able to meet his gaze.

"What about now? Do you like that cold, emotionless guy or me?"

"Lately, I can't stop thinking about you. You're hardly ever off my mind. I guess I like you more, but maybe it's just because I don't know if Sesshoumaru is even trying to come back," I said quietly.

A gentle hand took hold of my chin and turned my face to look at the owner. _'What is he doing?' _I asked myself, looking at his eyes to see if I knew what he was thinking.

"I want you Rika, I love you," he whispered as he gently pulled our lips together.

It was just a small kiss that only lasted for a few moments, but it seemed like it was the right thing.

"Kai, will you…"

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my bedroom a home, waking up to an unusual silence. There was no alarm clock. _'It was just a dream? Was everything just a dream? Or was the thing about Kai kissing me that was just a dream?' _I asked myself, sitting up only to have the covers of my bed fall to my lap.

"Was all of it just a dream?" I whispered, looking at my hands.

There was nothing there. No claw, only nails and there were no markings on my ribs or arms anymore.

"So then none of it was real?"

"Rika, hurry up and get out of bed! Kai's here so you two can go play baseball together!" my mom shouted from downstairs.

"Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes!" I shouted back.

'_So then Sesshoumaru never really existed… All that was just a dream and I believed it all, felt it all. Could it be that the realm of dreams is connected to this one some how?' _I laughed at the thought.

"Nah, I highly doubt it."

**End of One Shot**

Hello again. : ) : ) I told you it was short didn't I? Lol. So yeah, Byakugan Hyuga, please don't kill me. Lol. You know I love you, because if I didn't then I wouldn't have gotten that book for you too, or written this. Lol. So everyone, please R&R and I hope that you all enjoyed it. : ) : )


End file.
